


Oh, Those Petals

by orphan_account



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: (more like attempt), Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, maybe bad flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oogway gets a lost-in-thought Kai to notice him.





	Oh, Those Petals

           The fresh sight of the peach blossoms fully in bloom made his heart skip a beat. Mixed with their delightful aroma, and their light pink coloring, it brought him a peace he couldn't find in anything or anywhere else.

 

With their comforting vibe going onto mystical; any warrior would be forced to succumb the their calmness. But he was forced to realize, his friend wasn't just any warrior. Anxiousness spread across the bull's features as the fiddled with a small flower. His eyes seemingly fixated on the beauty; but in reality he was just in deep thought.

 

"It seems you found your soulmate, Kai," The tortoise playfully pulled his brother-in-arms out of his trance. Kai, in response, gave a small huff filled with mile annoyance. He dropped the flower onto the ground without a thought, or a word.

 

"That's no way to treat a woman,"

 

Oogway's teasing continued. His very intent being to break down Kai's recently built defenses. But the bull remained strong and serious; paying his playful friend no mind as his thoughts of war and battle kept raging through his head.

 

The tortoise's lips tightened in a disappointed frown, lamenting the lack of reaction from his closeted friend. He took in a breath and picked up the flower Kai had dropped. The feeling of boredom settled within him as the young warrior precisely tore the petals into smaller ones.

 

Taking the many ripped petals, in a moment of Kai's extreme lack of interest in him, Oogway threw them on the bull. Completely decorating his friend to look a gentle prince rather than an aggressive warrior.

 

Kai's pure jade eyes lit up with the feeling of surprise, "What is your intentions?" He angrily asked while shaking the feminine petals off him; though some stayed. Oogway responded with slight, gentle laughter, "To make you look like the prettiest heifer in all of China."

 

A blush settled across Kai's dark cheeks before he had a chance to hide it, "I'm not _pretty_ and I am not a _heifer_." He declared, looking away because of his embarrassment. "I'm a warrior; a force to be reckoned with.. _I am a---_ "

 

"Very beautiful man," Oogway covered his mouth with his 'hand' in an attempt not bust out into laughter. Kai crossed his arms with a flustered grumble, "You're just trying to get a reaction out of me."

 

 His best friend's amusement was through roof, his laughter escaping through his closed mouth

 

"And I see that it is working."

 

"Only because you're a charmer, Oogway," Kai's flushed look only grew with intensity at his words. Oogway placed a confident hand on his turned back, his smile widening though his laughter fading.

 

"Or maybe you just can't get enough of me, my friend."


End file.
